This invention relates generally to door locks, particularly to night security latching arrangements for doors. The invention specifically relates to a night security latching arrangement that is portable and can be carried easily during travel. This does not preclude the use of the device during daytime needs to secure a door against entry, and the use of the device in the home as well as during travel. It should be understood that the use during night or day, use in the home, and use during travel are all within the scope and intent of this invention.
For a long time there has been a need for a very simple, inexpensive, convenient, and easily applied locking device for securing doors. This invention answers that need and goes further, it is portable so that it can be carried easily during travel. It can be carried in the pocket, on a key-chain, or in a small compartment in a suitcase.
Dead bolt type security locks are the major deterrent to burglary by entry through doors. Doors without such securit-type devices, having only the usual type lock, are easily entered by experienced thieves. Such locks are "picked" by thieves using a variety of devices. In the case of hotels and motels, master keys, lost keys, and stolen keys offer easy access to breaking and entering by criminals. The present invention prevents this.
In addition to the "picking" of the lock or the use of unauthorized keys, various uses of flexible knives, plastics cards, and the like have been used to "slip" the latch open. This invention eliminates those possibilities.
Many homes, apartments, hotels, and motels do not have the hereinbefore mentioned dead bolt type locks (in addition to the regular door latching arrangement at the knob). Thus, illegal entry is much more convenient and easier for the criminal. Even the dead bolt type lock can be opened with master keys, lost keys, stolen keys, and by other such means. With the present invention security against illegal entry is assured.
The present invention gives privacy and protection to the user while in the home or while in the bedroom during travel. The device may be used on doors even though the usual knob latching arrangement or dead bolt type locks are in use.
The device of this invention is used in combination with strike plate and keeper pocket or recess in the door jamb and the neck at the base of the door knob on the inside of the door. No permanent or damaging fastening is made to the door or door jamb. The device is a simple portable attachment, one end of which the user places into the keeper pocket or recess, closes the door, and loops the other end around the neck of the doorknob or the inside of the door, thus acting as a connecting unit. It can be installed with the door closed.
The device of this invention can be used on left or right hand opening doors. For doors opening in either direction (in or out), the end can be made into a "T" shape, instead of hook. The "T" shape is not shown on the drawing, but operates the same as the hook-type for application, and is within the scope and intent of this invention.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a portable lock device for securing doors against illegal entry.
It is another object of this invention to provide a portable lock device that can be used on doors that open to the left or to the right.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a portable lock device that can be used on doors that open inwardly or open outwardly.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a portable lock device that is simple, small, economical, and convenient to carry on the person or with the person when travelling.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a portable lock device that can be used in the home as well as during travel.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a portable lock device that can be used on doors that have other permanently installed locking devices.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will become more apparatent in light of the following description of the preferred embodiments.